Lang Yan
Lang Yan (狼眼 Láng Yǎn) is a Crystal Demon Sorceress and the mother of Mala Reid. She originally traveled to Earth in order to get close to Jasper Reid, a Chi Wizard, so she could learn his secrets and learn how to counter them. Though her ruse was discovered and she was banished, Lang Yan remains an important figure in Mala's life, primarily as the source of Mala's discontent. Physical description Lang Yan largely resembles Mala's demon form with blue-gray skin, white long hair and bright red eyes. Her face is spikier than Mala's and she has long, pointed ears and wears green earrings. Like Mala, she has black and blue revealing armor with purple, pink and teal highlights and a purple robe flowing like a dress. Her armor primarily consists of a bra, shoulder pads, gauntlets, panties and full leg armor. She has two dark horns, two large crystal wheels floating over her back, bladed heels and it always holding her crystal ball. She also has several jewels embedded into her skin on her belly and upper chest. In her wolf form, she has blue fur and bright red eyes. Her hair and horns remain as does most of her armor and her crystal wheels. In this form, she grows a thick blue tail with black and pink spikes, which is identical to the tail Mala has in her demon form. Personality Like other Demon Sorcerers, Lang Yan is cunning and evil. Most notably, she is deceptive and manipulative, capable of deceiving Jasper and manipulating him into thinking she was honest and loving for years. She is an excellent planner, taking advantage of her ability to see the future and is incredibly patient. When she returned to the Demon Netherworld, Lang Yan displayed little care over her failure and instead developed a strong support for the idea of half-human, half-demon hybrids, believing them to be the ideal specimens as they embodied raw demonic power with human passion, resourcefulness and tenacity. Most often now, she does not concern herself with getting involved in present events and simply enjoys watching events unfold from her crystal ball, namely her daughter's life. Abilities As a full blooded Demon Sorceress, Lang Yan is incredibly powerful, gifted with Demon Chi and several other skills that make her a force to be reckoned with. However, she is very vulnerable to powerful Chi spells. Powers *'Crystal Demon Chi:' As the Crystal Demon Sorceress, Lang Yan possesses Crystal Demon Chi, which grants her many powers. **'Crystal generation:' Lang Yan can generate solid crystals from nothing. **'Crystal projection:' She can use crystals in a variety of attacks such as bullets, blasts, beams, bombs, bolts, waves and scatter shots. She can also use her crystal to reflect beams around or towards a specific target. **'Crystallokinetic constructs:' Lang Yan can create solid constructs out of crystal, such as tools, objects, weapons, appendages, barriers and armor. ***'Crystallokinetic wing manifestation:' Lang Yan can form wings from her crystal chakram wheels, allowing her to fly and even shield herself from attacks. ***'Crystal exoskeleton:' Lang Yan can create armor around her body from crystal. **'Crystallization:' She can transform objects and people into crystals and back. **'Crystal surfing:' She can travel long distance at great speeds by riding aboard crystals. **'Crystal mimicry:' Lang Yan can transform her body into solid crystal, which provides her with enhanced durability, strength and immunity. **'Crystal imprisonment:' She can bind or imprison beings by imprisoning them inside solid crystal. **'Invisibility:' By bending light of crystals, she can make objects and herself invisible. **'Energy absorption and redirection:' Lang Yan can absorb and redirect energy by channeling it through the atomic structure of the crystal. **'Electricity generation:' When heat and pressure are applied to her crystals, she can generate electricity. **'Vibration emission:' By resonating her crystals, she can generate powerful shockwaves. **'Gemstone manipulation:' Lang Yan can manipulate, shape and create gems and jewels. **'Ice manipulation:' Because ice has a crystalline structure, Lang Yan has some control over it. However, she cannot create ice, only control pre-existing ice. *'Form transformation:' Lang Yan is capable of transforming into a wolf form as well as altering her appearance to appear human. **'Partial transformation:' Lang Yan can transform part of her body into her demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Lang Yan possesses a demonic temper, a trait all demons possess. When angered, she becomes more powerful. *'Flight' *'Enhanced durability, strength and immunity' Skills *'Crystallomancy:' Lang Yan is capable of reading the past, present and future about an individual, location or event with her crystal ball. *'Crystallokinetic combat:' Lang Yan is proficient in utilizing her crystal powers in combination with fighting. She can generate weapon constructs for physical combat, crystal projectiles for ranged attacks, barriers for defense and even bombs and invisibility for deception. She can also absorb and redirect energy back at her opponents. *'Flight maneuverability:' Lang Yan is an excellent flyer, with great maneuverability when airborne. *'Enhanced dual wielding and chakram skill:' Lang Yan is proficient in wielding her twin crystal chakram wheels. She can dual wield them by hand or control them telepathically with her powers. *'Peak reflexes:' Lang Yan is shown to have keen reflexes, effortlessly dodging Mala's attacks. *'Deception and manipulation:' Lang Yan is a cunning manipulator skilled in deception. She was able to pass herself off as human to Jasper Reid and even managed to deceive him for years. *'Extensive knowledge on Demon Sorcerers:' Lang Yan is highly knowledgeable about Demon Sorcerers and the Demon Netherworld. Trivia *Lang Yan directly translated is Chinese for "wolf eye". *Her name was initially Bao Shi, which is Chinese for "jewel". Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Category:Female Category:Demons Category:A to Z